Caercian Consortium
History and Government The government of the nation of Palas Caercia was for a time following the defeat of the Rijwak by Palas Caercia and Palas Ritia a diarchy between the ruling family of Caercia and the ruling family of Ritia, each dynasty holding power for 5 years as Protector before an election was held amongst the nobles of both cities to decide the new Protector. As Palas Caercia continued to win election due to its higher population and the blurring of lines between the two dynasties as they married further and further into one another the system was dissolved and a single monarch was appointed, the first born son of Caercia Bei XII and Gertrude Ritius II, both heirs to their respective dynasties. As the child was born a boy it was decreed that from that day forward Palas Caercia would be ruled by the eldest male child of the ruling monarch. The son was anointed as Markus Caercia and became the first Lord Protector of Palas Caercia as a united nation when his father died last year. Now, at age 32 Markus Caercia I begins his rule of a nation fully united and with the first chance to begin to foray into the wider world. One of the Lord Protector's first acts following his ascension was the formation of the Caercian Council, composed of the noble houses of Palas Caercia Proper and Palas Ritius the council acts as an advisory body to the Lord Protector as well as an unofficial extension of the Caercia royal family, taking positions of importance and rulership among the more intimate matters of state. The noble houses that form the Caercian Council are: Palas Caercia Proper *Alesius: Current Head of House - Janus Alesius II (Born 403) *Puntis: Current Head of House - Erestes Puntis (Born 398) *Strabo: Current Head of House - Donato Strabo (Born 400) *Florus: Current Head of House - Lucius Florus (Born 390) *Vulpis: Current Head of House - Carmin Vulpis (Born 407) *Vesci: Current Head of House - Mario Vesci (Born 402) Palas Ritius *Klauser: Current Head of House - Hans Klauser (Born 415) *Stein: Current Head of House - Kinwig Stein (Born 413) *Wulfen: Current Head of House - Konrad Wulfen (Born 409) *Ritius: Current Head of House - Manfred Ritius IV (Born 399) Following the expansion of Palas Caercia into further realms the government faced a minor reorganization, with the Lord Protector named sovereign over all lands pledged to the Caercian Consortium but with the appointment of Protectors to the various regions, generally of Caercian blood though not required to be the Protectors serve as local lords over the regions they administer and are permitted to form their own council of regional councilors. The Protectors report to the Lord Protector but by and large operate independently from the Lord Protector's direct rule except in cases of dire emergency. The expanded realm has generally come to be known and referred to in unofficial documents as the Caercian Consortium though no official naming has taken place and the governance is still referred to as Palas Caercia in all official documentation. Category:Realms Category:Great Kingdoms Category:Greater Vassals